My Beautiful Angel
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie's POV on how they met. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


Emmett's POV

After I got off work I desisted to take a walk threw the woods near by. I knew it was dangerous but I thought why not, I like to live on the wild side. As I walked threw the forest I heard rustling noises from the bushes and small growls. _It's probably nothing_ I thought as I continued to walk down the trail. All was silent then I heard rustling noises again.

"Who's there?" I called nervously but no one answered.

So I decided to ignore it and keep moving then I heard it again.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for playing around so show yourself before I get really angry!" I growled but there was no answer.

"That's it do you want a fight? Bring It on!" I challenged nothing…..then I heard a loud growling noise and a huge black grizzly bear appeared out of the bushes.

I tried to run but I kept tripping and falling over myself then it finally caught up to me and dug it's sharp nails deep with in my flesh. I yelled in pain and fell to the floor.

Rosalie's POV

I was hunting in the woods near by a rail road until I caught the scent of human blood. That scent smelt delicious to me and I had to follow it. Once I found the source of the smell I saw a young man who looked about twenty he had the most adorable dimples, brown almost black curly hair, and he was covered in blood with a huge grizzly bear standing over him. _He's so handsome…_ I thought. Then I realized what as happening he was being attacked by that bear. So I quickly stood between him and the bear and viciously ripped it apart. After I was done with the bear I turned to the handsome man that was sprawled out on the floor covered in blood. _I have to save him….but I cant turn him myself….I know I cant control myself….I'm even having a hard time controlling myself now…..I'll have Carlisle do it….he is much more in control than I am…_I thought as I scooped the man up in my arms and started to run toward my home as fast as my feet could carry me.

Emmett's POV

_What's happening?_ I thought as I tried to open my eyes but the wind in my face kept me from opening them. My body ached all over I was drenched in blood and wounds and I wasn't sure of how much I could take of it then I heard a low bell like voice muttering something.

"Don't eat him, don't eat him, don't eat him" the voice repeated over and over again.

_Don't eat him? What the hell…..what's going on?_ I thought confused. Then when I finally managed to open my eyes I saw the face on an angle she was breathtaking. She had long beautiful blonde hair, pale skin, and beautiful golden topaz colored eyes. From that moment I knew I was in love with this mysterious angle. I tried to ask her, her name but my words turned into moans of pain.

"Shhh don't speak…I'll make it go away…I ….I promise" she whispered sounding as if she was about to cry.

Her voice was soothing to me so I followed her orders and didn't not speak then everything when black.

Rosalie's POV

I started into the mans beautiful blue eyes before he closed them again. Then I realized I was breathing in his scent and I felt the venom fill my mouth and I quickly swallowed and held my breath. I must have carried him over one hundred miles I was surprised I could keep myself in control this long. Then I finally reached my house and burst threw the door calling to my adoptive father franticly.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Help me!" I yelled then he was at my side immediately.

"Rosalie what happened?" he asked as he looked down at the blood covered man in my arms.

"I found him while I was hunting….he was being attacked by a bear….I couldn't bring myself to leave him" I whispered then I started into my fathers golden eyes and frowned.

"Turn him please" I begged.

"If that is what your truly want" Carlisle agreed "Take him upstairs" he ordered. I nodded and ran upstairs at vampire speed and placed him on the bed then Carlisle was at my side. He was injecting something into the mans arm I looked at him confused.

"What are you…" I started but he knew what I was going to ask.

"Painkillers so his transformation wont be too painful" he said.

"Thank you" I whispered.

Then I watched my father bite into the mans neck deeply. You could tell by the look on Carlisle's face he was struggling but he managed to keep control of himself. Then he released him and the man arched his back and yelling gout in pain. I looked at his face as it turned red from the venom in his blood he groaned in pain then his face turned pale and he collapsed on the bed. I grabbed his and the scent of the blood off his clothes not bothering me anymore and I pulled his hand closer to my face.

"The venom burned off the painkiller quickly….but he will be fine….just give him time Rosalie" Carlisle whispered.

I nodded and brushed the mans curly hair out of his eyes then I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder.

"You should hunt…..you look thirsty" he suggested.

"No….I'm fine I want to be here with him" I muttered.

Carlisle nodded and left me alone with the man….my soul mate.

Emmett's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around I noticed I was in a white room it was very bright I could see every little splinter in the wall and I swear I could even hear cars from the street. _What happened to me?_ I thought then I looked to my right and I saw her my angle who saved me looking at me with a worried expression. Then I felt a burning sensation in my throat it felt as if someone shoved a hot iron down my throat but I ignored it the best I could and continued to stare at my angle.

"Your awake….are you alright?" she asked with a slight smile on her beautiful full lips.

"Yes" I said then I jumped at the sound of my voice it was different than before it was smooth and velvet like. Then I noticed three other people behind her with the same golden eyes as her.

"I'm Rosalie Cullen" she smiled.

Rosalie….Roses I like the sound of that.

"I'm Emmett McCarty" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Emmett….this is my father Dr. Carlisle Cullen, my mother Esme Cullen, and my brother Edward Cullen" she introduced.

I nodded at them then the blonde one Carlisle I presume came toward me.

"How do you feel Emmett?" he asked.

"Great!" I exclaimed as I looked down at my body and realized there were no wounds on me _Was it a dream?_ I thought. _Maybe I passed out drunk in the streets again and Rosalie took me in?_ I thought but it still didn't add up.

"What happened to all my wounds?" I asked.

"Allow me to explain …Rosalie here found you badly injured in the woods and brought you to me…..and I turned you into a vampire" Carlisle explained.

"Vampire? So your saying all you guys are vampires…..and I am one too?" I asked confused.

He nodded slowly at me but for some reason I believed him _This may not be so bad…if I get to spend the rest of forever with my angel….Rosalie_ I thought then I was the bronze haired one Edward smirk at me.

"What's so funny….Edward?" I asked.

I can read your thoughts…." he smirked.

"Oh" I muttered.

"Anyway I would like to ask you if you would like to join our family? We like to call ourselves vegetarian vampires….we only drink the blood of animals." Carlisle explained.

"Me join your family?" I asked if joining their family meant being with Rose then I was in.

"Ok I'm in…I would love to be apart of your family" I smiled.

Then Rosalie nervously pushed a strand of her golden goddess like hair behind her ear.

"We will leave you two alone" Carlisle said as he and the rest of "our" family left the room. Then I looked at Rose man she was hot.

"I never thanked you for saving my life" I smiled

"Don't mention it…..as long as your ok that's all that matters" she smiled.

"I'm more than ok now that your with me" I flirted.

Then out of no where she pressed her lips to mine giving me a passionate kiss. Her lips tasted sweet and I wrapped my arms around her waist this was different kissing as a vampire we never need to come up for air so it could of gone on forever and I was cool with that, but then she broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. Her beautiful golden ones melted into mine. She looked a bit nervous and embarrassed which was really cute.

"Sorry" she muttered.

"Don't be…" I smirked as I grabbed her hand "You know I will always remember this day….the day my beautiful angle came to save me" I grinned. "I love you Rosalie Cullen" I said.

She looked at me with her big golden eyes and a smiled crossed her full lips.

"I love you too Emmett McCarty….forever" she whispered.

"Forever" I agreed.


End file.
